


Day 1: Stick

by alohdark



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, for frattweek!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: Frank is waiting for someone, he gets Matt Murdock instead.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Day 1: Stick

Frank watched as Matt walked down the darkened street. _Clink, clink, clink._ The cane tapped along in front of him. A facade in place to keep the secrets hidden. Frank knew that Matt knew he was there so he wasn’t surprised when the clink silenced and he saw him standing outside the building Frank was currently holed up in. 

They both waited in silence. Matt perfectly poised, his hands resting on the top of his cane. Frank slowly growing restless in a way only Matt seemed to be able to make him. The minutes ticked by, Matt talked softly with someone on the street, his laugh floating up to toy with Frank until he finally broke down. 

Frank left his nest and descended the stairs, not stopping until he was standing in front of the other man. 

“Are you ready?” Matt asked, a smirk on his face. 

“For what?” Frank shoved his hands into his pockets. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to punch the him or pull him close and wipe that smirk away in a different but no less violent way. 

“You owe me dinner.” Matt said. “And I happen to know for a fact that the man you’re waiting for is spending his night as a guest of the local precinct.”

Frank wanted to growl in frustration over what Matt could have done to get his informate to go to the cops instead of him. 

Matt turned and began to walk, the _clink clink clink_ of his cane like the beating of his heart. He grabbed Matt’s cane, taking it without a fight and silencing the tapping. Matt didn’t hesitate a moment before slipping a hand around Frank’s arm. The suddenness surprised Frank but he didn’t detangle himself from Matt’s grip. 

“Now,” Matt said, walking again with Frank at his side. “I feel like Italian tonight. What about you?” 

“You are infuriating.” Frank told him. 

“Lead the way, Frank.” Matt smiled brilliantly at him. “Let’s get something to eat.”


End file.
